Hoyo Negro
by Abigz
Summary: [OneShot] Sesshomaru no exterioriza sus sentimientos pero su protegida es la unica excepción, aunque no se lo demuestre • SesshRin.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Hoyo negro**

—¿Señor Sesshomaru? —Sesshomaru no dio muestras de oírla pero ella sabía que le prestaba cuidadosa atención —¿Qué pasa cuando las estrellas se apagan?

El yōkai miró como los brillantes ojos chocolate de su protegida le exigían silenciosamente una respuesta, de lo contrario, en vez de brillar anhelo dejarían relucir una oscura desilusión. Y no deseaba aquello, resopló.

—Se convierten en…hoyos negros.

—Ah. ¿Y si uno de esos hoyos me atrapara, podría salir?

—No es probable.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—Pero por qué razón…

—Simplemente no podrías.

Dio por terminada el cuestionario de esa tarde, preparándose mentalmente para el que vendría en un par de horas más. La curiosidad de su protegida era insaciable, como un barril sin fondo o un hoyo negro. Se dijo, cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza bajo la sombra de roble.

Un par de minutos después, Jaken regresaba con los brazos llenos de leña para encender la fogata, refunfuñando de la ayuda que Rin se ofreció a prestarle y que estaba obligado a aceptar para evitarse una patada que le hiciera desear retractarse de sus quejas por un buen tiempo. Luego de encenderla satisfactoriamente y de una modesta cena —cortesía del enanito verde— todos comenzaron a buscarse un lugar para dormir. Todos menos Rin. Quien estaba inquieta por no haber conseguido una respuesta satisfactoria por parte de su yōkai favorito.

—¿Señor Sesshomaru?

Ya estaba tardando, pensó Sesshomaru.

—Qué.

—¿Qué son los hoyos negros?

—Estrellas muertas. —Dijo simplemente, la niña frunció el ceño.

—¡¿De veras?!

—Si.

—¡Genial!

—…

—Me encantaría tocar uno. Según la señora Kagome, los hoyos negros succionan todo a su paso y transportan los objetos a dimensiones desconocidas. Como cuando ella viajaba por el pozo devora huesos de su mundo a este…

Sesshomaru desconectó su mente del incesante e irritante parloteo infantil, si ya tenía su respuesta ¿Por qué diablos se lo preguntaba a él? La sacerdotisa compañera de su estúpido medio hermano la había instruido bien, al parecer. Otra razón para creer que los humanos no eran totalmente inútiles, se dijo con desinterés.

Cuando Rin terminó de hablar se acomodó en su lugar para dormir, sin dejar de balbucear cosas sin sentido entre sonoros bostezos y tronando sus huesos al estirarse. ¿Es que ni con sueño dejaba de parlotear? Esa visita, al igual que todas, siempre tenía el mismo final, negó levemente con resignación. Por fin cerró sus ojos y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Que descanse, señor Sesshomaru. —Susurró—. Espero verlo pronto. Lo quiero.

Con eso finalmente se durmió, Sesshomaru se levantó de su lugar minutos más tarde y se acercó para verificar que realmente estuviera dormida, luego la cargó entre sus brazos delicadamente y caminó en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa, —que era la tutora de Rin— con su clásico paso elegante. Al llegar con suma rapidez y sin despertarla la colocó en el futon y la cubrió con el suave edredón hasta el cuello sin dejar de verla con la indiferencia característica de su mirada. Pero esta vez era distinto. Sus lagunas de oro líquido no estaban tan frías como de costumbre.

Miró el firmamento y la luna, las estrellas brillaban más esa noche, parecían un espectáculo como Rin las llamaba; volvió su vista a ella. Dormía apaciblemente sin sospechar los recuerdos que sus preguntas habían traído a su mente esa tarde. Recuerdos para nada agradables. Y era en esos momentos que agradecía la inocencia que esa niña encantadora poseía. Salió de la cabaña como había entrado, sin hacer ruido y al estar a una distancia bastante considerable de la cabaña giró su vista a ella:

—Descansa, Rin.

Quizá algún día le contaría lo que se siente cuando estas a punto de perder a la persona más importante de tu vida. Lo que sintió cuando el amo del inframundo estuvo a punto de arrebatársela para siempre, y lo que los hoyos negros significaban para él. Algún día le contaría lo que hizo pero no para que ella lo admirase más todavía sino para demostrarle cuanto significaba en su vida, quizás a esas alturas ella significase otra cosa para él, cuando estuviera más crecida al igual que su mentalidad. Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de su labio, eso sería muy interesante, se dijo.

De todos modos no estaba en sus planes ahora ni nunca apartarse de ella, así que esperaría lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

—Duerme, pequeña parlanchina.

'Mi pequeña parlanchina'

By Abigz

 **741 palabras [Oficialmente es un OneShot, o ¿una viñeta? bah!.. xD]**

 **¡¿Qué onda chicas/cos?! Aquí les traigo otra de mis amadas creaciones ;) Un OneShot que me vino a la mente una noche que estaba mirando las estrellas (amo hacerlo) y me dije.., hum *tocándome la barbilla* 'que pierdo con volcarlo a Word' '¡hazlo mujer!' y voila xD quizá me quedó algo corto pero mejor así, en vez de algo largo que aburra ¿no? :p**

 **Por cierto; soy consciente de que últimamente no he estado entregándoles lo mejor de mí en DC, pido disculpas desde ya y quiero decirles que a partir de ahora intentaré mejorar todo lo que pueda. Lamentablemente mi vida ajetreada no me permite sentarme a escribir y concentrarme como quisiera pero eso no significa que dejaré de intentarlo. Es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo mis amados lectores (los cuales han aumentado bastante ¡GRACIAS,!*se larga a llorar desconsoladamente*) y por mi desmedido amor (y obsesión) hacia el pairing SesshRin (:**

 **Soy una fiel defensora de la pareja y de las autoras que escriben solo de ellos; LAS AMO CHICAS, USTEDES SABEN QUIENES SON :)**

 **Y nunca dejaré de luchar (escribiendo) para que estos dos prevalezcan como debe ser c:**

 **Estos dos están destinados a estar juntos, y aquí las autoras, les damos un empujoncito para que así sea jajajajajaja espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este pequeño fic, quise tomar un escenario donde ya todo pasó, Naraku fue derrotado, Kag volvió a los brazos de Inu bello y Sessho sexy-guapo-hermoso-delicioso dejó a Rin en custodia de Kaede hasta que ella cumpla la edad adecuada para decidir que hacer. Esta sería una de las tantas visitas donde fluffy demuestra que sigue pendiente de su cuidado ;) siempre me dio curiosidad que pasaría en esas visitas y escribí lo que me imaginaba que le preguntaría Rin a Sessho. Cosas de mi mente loca jojo xP Tiene algo de Ooc (sobre todo en la última parte) pero intentaré corregirlo la próxima vez :P**

 **Ok! Aquí termina mi parloteo y me despido con un enorme beso para todos los gentiles lectores que dejen un review! Y para los lectores que leen sin dejar nada también les mando uno ¡MUUUAC! A TODOS LOS QUIERO MUCHO! Y nos leemos en Destinos Cruzados la próxima semana :D Los amo!**

 **Abigz ;)**


End file.
